<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roar by mellifluous (TpLoz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060904">Roar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous'>mellifluous (TpLoz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk receives a letter.</p><p>It's not a happy one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Septober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is prompt 7 instead of 6 because this one is build-up for the next fic in the series! This series has possessed me so I hope you enjoy it! Only 3 more left to post!! 😱</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The letter trembles in Sanghyuk's hands.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To receive a letter is usually a pleasant thing. They're often from distant relatives or friends from other kingdoms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this letter was deceiving.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been held in a light pink envelope, delicately perfumed with a sweet fragrance and when Sanghyuk had pulled it from said envelope, the letter was written on a similar shade of pink. The writing itself is an elegant, neat script. Nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sanghyuk had begun reading it though, his stomach dropped to his feet. Threat upon threat--the aggression of the person who penned it was clear. Threats to kill those around Sanghyuk, to kill the King, to kill the Queen, to kill his half-brother, to kill Seokwoo; these are all people Sanghyuk cares about deeply.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The letter doesn't include a ransom, it doesn't offer a way for Sanghyuk to protect them. It only threatens to kill them and take the throne from Sanghyuk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The words "we'll skin them alive" makes Sanghyuk sick to his stomach and it's then that he finds the strength to roar for the guards.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck is 'The Midnight Order’?" Seokwoo shouts in frustration at the letter, his anger bubbling over. The other guards huddle around him scanning the letter, each of them becoming tenser as they continue to read.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk sits on his grand desk, shaking his head. He doesn't know who they are, none of them know.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's study becomes crowded as the King and Queen come, along with their personal guards and the King's adviser. Youngbin also slides into the room, panic etched into his features. The knights straighten their backs as Seokwoo hands the letter to the King.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sanghyuk, are you okay?" The alarm in Youngbin's voice is clear as his hands begin frantically touching Sanghyuk's arms, looking for any sign of injury or harm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk huffs, grabbing Youngbin's hands in his own. He gives his half-brother a wane smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, Youngbin."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngbin isn't easily convinced, but he backs off and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The King and Queen gravely read the letter together, imposing as usual, with their lips turned down into frowns.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should we do?" the Queen asks, a hint of anger in her usually composed voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room is unsure, staying silent and looking to the King for guidance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngbin grows sick of the silence and sighs in impatience, but still with decorum. "We'll have to increase the number of knights who'll guard the palace. We'll have to stay vigilant, for everyone's safety."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The King examines his son's face, and nods. "You're right, son." He glances at Sanghyuk whose head hangs low as he picks at his shirt. "It would also be wise to employ someone to inspect the mail so we can avoid a situation like this in the future." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to his adviser, Hongki, inquiring, "Would you be able to arrange something, Hongki?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongki replies, his back straightening and eyes sharpening, "Of course, Your Majesty."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after the King delivers more orders, everyone filters out from the study and leaves Sanghyuk, except Seokwoo finds that he can't leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet are glued to the carpet, unwilling to move even though his legs are weak with worry. This letter; it spells danger. Sanghyuk had been kidnapped already, even though that was a few months ago now, Seokwoo still feels the concern and caution that he felt back then. He's barely wanted to let Sanghyuk leave his sight. Barely wanted to leave him to go to sleep!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper fills the room. The cries of Sanghyuk break Seokwoo's heart as the Prince collapses to the carpet, his knees thankfully cushioned by it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo falls to his knees, enveloping the other in his arms, feeling the sobs shake Sanghyuk's frame. He brings a hand to Sanghyuk's head, stroking his hair in comfort.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay, you're safe," says Seokwoo into the crook of Sanghyuk's neck as the Prince continues to cry. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's hands ball into Seokwoo's jacket, and his tears fall on Seokwoo's shoulder, wetting the fabric of his jacket. Seokwoo feels the wetness and wonders how long Sanghyuk has been holding this in for. Since the kidnapping? Seokwoo never saw him cry back then, was in awe of his strength, but now he sees that maybe that strength was a mask to hide his overwhelming fear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo is glad that now, Sanghyuk is safe in his arms and is free to find comfort in them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It’s a silver lining in a time before tension and darkness that covers the palace walls as if it were a paint.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please if you’re interested, come and join the <a href="https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20">SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange</a>!</p><p>And thank you guys for the support for the series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>